The Isle
by Novel Inkling
Summary: It's been six months since Kira Yoru defeated the sanitized and restored her city to glory. But a strange new place is calling her name and has peaked her interest. With a new cast of characters and a potential threat to her home, what will happen to the New Squidbeak Splatoon and with that, Inkopolis?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, it's been over six months since I became Captain of the Squidbeaks. I'm very happy with how far we've come._

_I don't really have anything new to provide. But I'll update as soon as I can._

_Sincerely, Kira._

* * *

Kira sighed and set her journal aside, walking out of the Cuttle Shack to greet Akari, Marie and Callie.

"Hey everyone." She started. "No new reports?"

All three girls shook their head and happily replied to her question.

"Good." Kira started, and took off her hat and went towards Inkopolis through the grate.

* * *

Kira met up with Mint, Chili, and Julie at the dock, the eager inkling running up to her friends and bear-hugging them.

"Hey guys!" She cheered.

Mint smiled brightly. "Hey Kira! How have things been?"

"Great!" She replied. "Nothing bad has happened for six months! I'm very happy with the work that's been put in."

Chili chuckled. "Good. Well, it's officially time for us to go."

"Aw man, really? Six months fly by so fast..." Kira replied, bummed.

He sighed. "I know ya ain't thrilled..."

"...Can we go to the beach? One final time before you leave?" She wondered.

He rubbed his neck and smiled a bit. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Both Kira and Chili were on the beach, watching the sun set and enjoying a few sodas while chatting with each other.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" He wondered.

"It's your vacation... I don't want to bother..." She muttered.

He sighed. "As well as... y'know... being overseas and whatnot..."

"Would it be best if we just... split up?" She wondered.

"What?! What makes you think that?!" He exclaimed, shocked to hear her say it.

Kira stood up, making him stand up as well. "Well, you're not going to be around..." She started. "And I want you to be happy... So why not?"

He looked upset and held her hands. "I-"

She nodded. "It's for the best..."

He nodded back solemnly. "I want you to be happy too... You shouldn't have to worry about me as your significant other... But rather... Just your friend."

"So that's why I want to give you something at the dock, before you and Mint leave."

* * *

The ferry arrived to take Julie, Chili, and Mint towards their island paradise. Kira approached the two with two pieces of paper. "Here. This is for you."

They both took it and opened it up.

_Chili/Mint_

_Thank you for your service as Agent 3/Agent 8. You have worked hard and now you've earned yourself a well deserved vacation._

_Enjoy your retirement!_

_Captain Kira Yoru of the Squidbeak Splatoon._

"Wh-What?" Both of them stuttered as they looked up.

"You two earned it.." Kira replied.

Mint teared up. "You don't have to release us from duty, Kira... I can't speak for Chili but I love being an Agent..."

"It's for the best for both of you." She told them. "You have a nice vacation ahead of you and you three need to spend time together. Inkopolis will be fine."

Mint hugged her and both held each other for a while. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too..." They smiled and boarded the boat while Chili teared up.

He hugged her as well and he whispered to her, "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Enjoy your retirement." She told him and watched him board the boat.

Julie hugged Kira and she hugged her. "I'll mish you Kiwa!"

"I'll miss you too Julie!" She smiled at the young Xeno. "Now go to the island and bring back something pretty, ya hear?"

"I will! Promish!" She ran on board and the ferry took off, The trio waving to Kira and saying goodbye.

Layette, Misery, Kira, Akari, and Tenta all shouted various things. "Bye! Take care! Safe Travels! Bon Voyage! We'll miss you!"

Akari approached Kira and looked at her. "You gave them the letters?"

"It was the best thing to do. They earned it."

The octoling sighed. "Guess it's time to find new recruits."

"But where on Earth would we look?"

* * *

This will be the last time you see Chili and Mint! I might do cameos here and there for when Kira checks up on them but it'll be rare.

Let's dive in to a Bright New Future Saga!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Kira was relaxing at her home, playing video games, when she got a text from Tenta.

Tenta: _Yo Kira, I's been meaning to ask. Would ya like t' go to de park and eat some ice cream?_

Kira: _Sure. Sounds fun. What time?_

Tenta: _Uh... 6pm? I can also take ya to dinner if ya want._

Kira: _You don't have to._

Tenta: _I insist ;)_

Kira: _Okay. See ya then._

She felt her cheeks grow hot. The warm, fluttering in her chest made her feel happy, for the first time in a long while.

_I knew Tenta had feelings for me... But I thought she would have forgotten about me. I guess she wants to spend time with me and get to know me? After all, I am single again..._

* * *

Akari was busy at her home, making new technology, when Tenta busted in and yelled. The octoling yelped in shock and fell out of her chair.

"Ya gotta help me! I'm in some deep shit!" Tenta yelped, her New Jersey accent echoing all throughout the lab.

Akari sat up and rubbed her head, eyeing the salmonling curiously. "What did you even do?"

"I... I..." She gulped nervously. "I asked Kira on a date and she said yes!"

Akari hopped up in excitement and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Love is in the air~! Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I've never dated anyone in my life before!" She exclaimed. "If I take her out and I know nothing about it I'll be the laughing stock of the century! I know our kind doesn't get along well but ya gotta help me!"

Akari chuckled. "I'll help you."

"Please, I promise I'll- wait what?" She looked at her in confusion. "You'll help me just like that?"

The octoling nodded. "Of course! You helped us win a war after all, I owe you big time!"

"Oh thank you Akari!" Tenta hugged her and they both smiled.

Akari cleared her throat. "Okay, first things first... We gotta get you a new wardrobe."

* * *

It was about six pm and Tenta rolled up to Kira's house and straightened out her clothes; a nice floral patterned dress and some flats, her hair done up in curls and her ears lowered in panic as she walked up to the door, with a bouquet of flowers.

She let out a heavy sigh and took a deep breath in. _Okay... You got this. Just ring the bell and take her out like you planned. _She looked for the doorbell, but realized the house didn't have one and instead knocked on the door.

Kira opened the door and looked stunned. She was wearing a light amount of make-up and her hair straightened out. She was wearing a light blue sparkly sleeveless dress with heels and smiled as she saw Tenta with the bouquet of flowers.

"U-Uh... T-These are for you..." She handed them to Kira and she took them happily.

"Aw! You're so sweet! You didn't have to get me these." The inkling told her.

"I-I felt like I was obliged to do so." She said, nervously gulping.

"I'll go put these in a vase, then we'll leave. Don't go anywhere~" Kira booped Tenta's nose with a giggle and went into her kitchen.

"I won't be leavin anytime soon." She called in and she felt herself sweating profusely. Her ink pumping and her tail practically tucked in between her legs.

Kira returned later with her small purse and grinned. "Where we going to eat?"

"Oh! Uh, there's a small cafe on the square I thought you'd enjoy."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Cafe?" She then smiled as she remembered what she was talking about. "You're taking me to Silver Flop's Cafe? Oh Tenta you're so sweet!"

* * *

One pleasant walk later and the two arrive at the small cafe and Kira's eyes widened in glee as she sat at her favorite table by the window. The smells of fresh baked goods and freshly brewed beverages made the inkling feel relaxed.

The boy behind the display case poked his head out and grinned, his soft voice exclaiming, "Kira? I'm delighted to see you swing by here!"

Kira grinned. "Hey Salem. Salem, this is my date, Tenta. Tenta, this is my childhood best friend, Salem ."

Salem was a lovely boy with a mohawk of neon green with yellow lightning bolts on the ends. His sapphire blue eyes burning with curiosity as he approached the two. His outfit was a dark green vest with a white button up underneath the vest. He had long pants and slip on shoes, with his hands being covered by gloves. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Tenta shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine bud." She tilted her head a bit. "No offense, but what are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm an eeling, half electric eel, half inkling. Or so they say..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno what that is, but my zip zaps are nice for cooking!"

"Zip zaps?" She asked again.

Kira chimed in. "He sometimes can't control his electricity and he produces excessive amounts to where it'll randomly fly from either his hair or his fingertips. That's where I gave it the name zip zaps."

"At least I use my electricity to make good food."

"HEY! All your zip-zaps do is cause trouble in the kitchen!" A young girl, with amethyst eyes and long purple hair and bunny ears walked out of the kitchen. The big red ribbon in her hair flowing behind her as her frilly dress and black mary janes came to the display case, holding a vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. "Meanwhile I'm over here making the best sweets in all of Inkopolis."

"This is Bonnie. She's sugar and spice, and sometimes not so nice. She's a sea bunny I also made friends with a long time ago."

Bonnie smiled and set a piece of cake out for Kira and Tenta. "So glad to see you again! Say, did Mint and Chili leave already?"

"Yeah, they left two days ago."

"Then did you-"

Kira chuckled. "Yes, I made sure to sneak on the desserts while they were preoccupied. 'A minty chocolate surprise, CoralColide Coffee Cake and a dozen sugar cookies with pink frosting all for a tropical paradise.' I'm not sure they needed all those sweets. Chili barely eats any. But whenever I make red velvet cupcakes they 'mysteriously' wind up missing."

Everyone laughed and the group got together and chatted. Kira enjoyed some sweet tea and buttered croissants, while Tenta enjoyed a berry blast icee and a handful of finger cookies.

"Aw, you two are so adorable together!" Bonnie gushed.

Salem grunted. "Wish I was in a relationship." He muttered.

Bonnie gave him a dead-panned look. "No you don't."

"Thanks so much for the delicious treats! It was so nice coming here again." Kira said with a smile.

Bonnie hugged her. "No problem~ Now you two enjoy your time together!"

Kira and Tenta got up, said their goodbyes to the two, and made their way to the park.

* * *

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was a cascade of warm colors, a beautiful sight for the girls as they had made their way to the best view in all of Inkblot Park. A small bench sitting right on a cliff looking out at the ocean ahead, and the girls sat down on it with their ice cream in hand.

"Wow... This is gorgeous..." Tenta commented.

"The best view in all of Inkopolis." Kira said. "My friends and I would always come here together and we would share so many things together.. But now, they're gone."

"Well, just for a while, right?" Tenta asked. "They ain't gone forever."

The inkling sighed. "Yeah..."

"Look 'ere. Once they get back from that vacation, y'all can catch up." She told her. "It's as simple as that. Sure, you can't really talk to em-"

A notification on Kira's phone made a small ping noise and she picked it up.

"It's from Mint." She told the salmonling.

Tenta playfully punched her arm. "Well, go on! Read it!"

Kira opened the message and it showed a picture of the sunset and Mint on the beach.

"Wish you were here!" Was all the picture read.

Kira smiled and took a picture of her sunset, and sent it to Mint. "We miss you."

At some point, Mint started to eagerly text her because her phone was blowing up from all the texts. One stood out to her though.

"So Akari told me you have a love interest~!"

Kira and Tenta felt their cheeks grow bright red.

"Damnit Akari!" The inkling yelped and texted back.

Kira: _Wh-What?! I don't have a love interest! She's lying like a rug!_

Mint: _Uh huh~ Then tell me who's the person next to your feet in the photo?_

Kira: _I'm just showing Tenta around. It's not the same thing as a date, Mint._

Mint: _Aw... So you're not dating anyone?_

Kira: _...Nope._

Mint: _Kira_

Kira: _Oh hey, look at that! __It's getting late! Gotta go bye ttyl_

Mint: _KIRA_

Kira shoved her phone back into her purse and put it on silent.

"...They know, don't they?"

Kira scoffed. "They're not gonna know until we tell them otherwise. We don't have to come clean right away."

"True."

* * *

The night went as planned, the girls met up at Kira's house and relaxed for the rest of the evening. Enjoying some hot chocolate and a comedy show playing on her television.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" Kira wondered as she took a sip of the warm beverage.

Tenta replied with a nod. "My job at Sheldon's pays very well, so I got a nice condo in the north. Thanks to the money I make selling my legal weapons at the weapon store, alongside some naughty salmon things I've been doing..."

The inkling choked on her drink and coughed. "I'm sorry, what was that about doing bad things you're not supposed to do?"

"I've been selling my weapons to the black market..." She replied sheepishly.

"Tenta!" Kira yelped.

"I'm sorry! I need the money so I can do these nice things with you, because I love you!"

Kira felt a bright blush creep up her face, her ears lowering and her grip on her mug tightening. "Y-You love me?"

"Duh. 'Course I do. I backed off knowin' you were with that Chili fella... I-I just hope he don't get mad at me."

Kira set her drink down with a tired sigh. "We're not together anymore." Was all she said before laying back on the soft couch.

"What happened between the two of yous? Do I gotta vibe check that son of a bitch?" She asked sternly, her fins flaring up and a low growl in her throat.

"No! No..." The inkling huffed. "I just wanted him to be happy, so I let him go on vacation and left him so he could be happy. I don't want to burden him or Mint anymore, so I decided to resign both of them from Agent duty."

"You what?! Yous gotta be shittin me."

She shook her head in response. "I ain't fibbing."

"Well I'll be damned. I never thought you'd let your two best agents go after all this time."

"It's been almost a year. They had to suffer with me as I gained my powers, helped Mint gain theirs, and train until we killed TarTar for good in the war... I'm tired of seeing them go through shit because of me. So I let them retire."

"Seems like Chili must have enjoyed that." Tenta inquired.

A ping on Kira's phone and she chuckled. "Speak of the devil." She opened the text and read it to herself.

Chili: _Hey, just wanted to check in and see if you were still alive._

Kira: _I'm still alive. And thriving. How's your vacation going?_

Chili: _This is the most fun I've had in a while. And the only time I've truly sat down and rested. Felt like I could nap for a hundred years at this rate._

Kira: _Good to know you're enjoying your time off._

Chili: _But I feel weird._

Kira raised an eyebrow and sent another text.

Kira: _What do you mean?_

Chili: _My powers have been slowly slipping away. I can't even use my form anymore. Mint also asked about it but you never answered their texts. Have you felt... off?_

She raised her eyebrow again and sat on it.

_I haven't exactly felt anything weird. Akari hasn't said anything about it either. Maybe it's just them._

Kira: _No, not really. Are you sure it's not just your body getting used to the peace?_

Chili: _I'm not entirely sure myself. I think I should come back._

Kira: _No. No. no. Don't come back. You earned that vacation dipshit. I don't want you coming back until you've enjoyed yourself for a good long while._

Kira: _Please. Inkopolis is fine. I'm fine. And so is everyone else._

Chili: _Aight, fine._

Kira: _Now I believe you should be heading to bed. It's pretty late._

Chili: _K. Night Kira._

Kira: _Night Chili. 3_

The exhausted inkling put her stuff upstairs, put her phone on the charger and sat on her bed. "Tenta, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed..."

The salmonling remained silent for a bit before she made her way up the stairs and looked at Kira. "Can I stay the night? Just this once?"

* * *

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Sure. Come here." Kira embraced her friend and both lied on the soft bed, watching the lights dance on the Inkling's ceiling. The light whirring of the fan made her feel at ease and she got nice and comfortable in bed, and Tenta laying right next to her.

The salmonling purred as she curled up next to the inkling and smiled. "I could get used to this..."

Kira smiled as well and stroked her friend's silky orange hair. "Me too Tenta. Me too."

"Oh hey, uh, Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"My real name is Valerie. I just had my friends call me Tenta so I could seem more frightening." She admitted sheepishly.

Kira ruffled Valerie's hair and grinned. "You're a big softie." She told her and held her girlfriend close. "I love that."

Valerie purred even louder and cuddled the Inkling, resting her head on her girl's chest before curling her tail up and sleeping, and soon after, Kira fell asleep as well.

* * *

Kira woke up late at night, as she felt a burst of energy escape her. A longing feeling. Something was missing. She placed Valerie on her side and tucked her in as she went over to her closet, pulling out a box with her captain outfit. She quietly slid it on and closed the door, before heading outside and sitting down on her porch, admiring the moonlight.

_What is going on...? Why am I feeling like this?_

Her ears perked up upon hearing a sweet noise. A soft, humming and Kira followed it hurriedly. It lead her to a cliff-side and the squid searched it frantically for the source.

She repeated the noise she heard, and she was greeted with a response of the same noise.

"There's someone out there... Who's calling to me. But I don't know who or why."

Kira felt herself fall onto her back and observing the stars as she reached for her phone, to see a text from Misery.

It read, "You need to come to Neobright. ASAP."

Kira sat up and raised a tired eyebrow. "Why? What's the issue?"

"There's been a strange disturbance. So much so even Layette is scratching her head as to what it is. We could use some input since, well, you're the Dark Hero."

_I think I get why it might be happening... The Light Hero and the Fire Warrior have lost their connection to me, that being Mint and Chili... So maybe there's chaos running amuck?_

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Just hope you don't mind if I bring some extra company." She shoved her phone into her pocket and sighed as she headed inside and lightly rubbed Valerie's back. "Val, we gotta go." She whispered.

She groaned a little. "Five more minutes."

"Come on." She urged. "It's important and I don't want to leave you behind."

Valerie groaned again. "Just go by yourself... I'll be fine..."

Kira sighed. "Okay." She kissed her girlfriend's forehead and tucked her in before heading to Neobright.

* * *

The tunnels towards Neobright were still creepy as ever, but now that chilling presence that used to be from TarTar's presence was lifted, but it still made Kira feel uneasy about going in alone. There was nothing left. The train was completely wrecked, the lights were flickering and the sight of dried blood made her stomach churn.

_A few months ago, I was in this hell-hole and contracted the shadow parasite. Then I was captured and hijacked before finding the shadow crystal... Then everything changed. I still regret not telling Mint and Chili everything I wanted to tell them..._

The entrance to the heart was almost completely dark, leaving Kira in the dark, she held up her palm and the energy radiated from her palm. "Show me the way to Neobright or forever leave me in darkness."

The crystal exploded and a beam of light painted the pathway, she hurriedly followed the pathway and found herself in NeoBright. The city adorned in glowing neon lights and bustling with all kinds of new life. Jelly-lings, eelings like her friend, the dark inklings and octolings, etc. The buildings were shiny new and new modes of transportation. Layette was waiting for Kira at the entrance. Her cape was a maroon color and her hair glowed a little.

"Ah, there you are." She said, "We were expecting you."

"So what seems to be the problem?" The inkling wondered, adjusting her cap and cape before following Layette to a mysterious building, one that she didn't recognize, nor was it one she built.

"What is this place?" Kira wondered.

Layette grinned a little. "These are the Darkened Archives. All of the books here have been recorded by humans and other soothsayers. Only recently have I rewritten these scriptures for Inklings to understand. But one book in particular is rewriting itself..." She motioned for Myskia to fetch the book, and the little fruit bat swooped down from her perch and dropped the book into her owner's hands. The book opened up to the part of the Hero's prophecy and the pictures of Mint and Chili were gone. All that stood there was Kira and Akari.

"What...? Chili and Mint told me that they felt their powers slipping from them. This is why."

Layette looked scared. "So its as I feared. We need to locate the new heroes, and fast."

"But where the hell will we look? There's no where to go!" Kira exclaimed.

Layette raised her finger. "There is a place you can go to... Your friend Tenta should know a little bit about this place. It's called The Isle of Gold."

"Isle of Gold?" She wondered.

"Where the salmonlings all live. That bear known as Mr. Grizz might know a little bit about it as well."

"I didn't know such a place existed. And I don't think I should ask my girlfriend about it if that's the case." She said sternly to the vampire.

Layette huffed and took a sip of her drink. "I still highly recommend at least asking about it."

Kira clenched her chest and fell on the ground, wincing in pain as her nose bled.

"Kira!" Layette yelped and ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Kira stood up and wiped away the blood, breathing rapidly. "There's someone out there... Someone- Someone who's like me..."

* * *

A strange figure was standing on a cliff, he grunted and held his chest as he felt the blood trickle down his nose and he wiped it away.

"Hehe..." He chuckled weakly. "They got my message..."

* * *

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Kira sat in a chair and messaged the group chat that she and Akari were a part of with Mint and Chili.

**Kira: **So I figured out what was going on. Mint and Chili's powers were stripped from them because a book in Layette's library is rewriting itself. We have a lead as to where Akari and I can go to see what's going on.

**Mint: **Wait! Why aren't Chili and I included?

**Kira: **Because A. This is agent work and neither of you are agents anymore. B. You're still on vacation and C. You don't have your powers anymore either. Akari and I can handle this ourselves.

**Akari: **Yeah, I think we can handle the situation just fine. Kira and I will be just fine.

**Chili: **You two stay safe, ya hear me? I don't want to be attending yer funerals after I only recently attended Captain's...

**Kira: **We'll be fine. Just enjoy yourselves and we'll provide updates as we figure things out.

The squid looked up and shoved her phone into her pocket as Akari arrived in her agent gear. She made some adjustments to it, wearing gloves with strange devices on the hands, and no skin showing whatsoever. Her hair pulled into a braid with an electric bolt hairpin keeping it together.

"So where will we be going?" She wondered.

Kira nodded and summoned a crystal, where it showed the location of an island not really portrayed as the Isle of Gold. "We will be heading here. I feel my powers growing stronger by the minute... I'm getting more frequent nose bleeds- *sniff* and the others lost their powers."

"But Imma be honest you, should we really get them their powers back? I mean, we're rarely going to see them."

"I know... I miss them a lot... And I somewhat agree, if they're not going to be the heroes anymore, might as well find someone else to do the job-" She clutched her chest tight and coughed, spitting up blood.

Akari's eyes widened. "Oh cod! Kira!" She started getting a coughing fit and felt herself getting sick.

_Oh cod... I'm feeling the pain too.._

Layette stared at the sight and grabbed a vial of purple liquid. "Here." She gave the substance to the two girls and they sat up right and took a few breaths of relief.

"This is starting to get serious. We need to head to that island as soon as we can and fix the problem before it kills you two.. Pack a bag and meet me at the docks, we're going to The Isle."

* * *

The girls went home and packed what they needed. Kira grabbed her roller and told Valerie what was going on.

"Okay, so you'll be heading to an island? Can I come?"

Kira sighed. "I don't want you hurt babe..."

Valerie motioned to her bag. "I'm a salmonling and your girlfriend. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Alright. Pack what you need." The inkling felt herself grabbing her old Agent 4 outfit. She held it close and felt a few fresh tears fall onto the jacket she wore with pride. To fight for her family of friends, and for Captain Cuttlefish. She kept the headphones close and put them on over her Captain Cap. Agents 1 and 2 on the line.

"Captain Kira? Are you online?"

"Rodger. Is there something wrong?" She wondered.

Agent 2 came on the line. "We heard about your sudden trip to an unknown location. We want to come with you."

"Yo, let us come!" A spunky voice replied.

"Pearl? Marina? You guys want involved? I doubt you-"

"We want to help our friend the best we can. It sounds like you need all the help you can." Marina replied.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll have you guys come. Just pack a bag and meet me and Akari at the docks."

* * *

The cool morning at the docks was very unsettling for the squid and octoling. Kira felt herself get uncomfortable with the creepy ambiance and the fog rolling across the water in the darkness.

"This place is a lot creepier at night..." Kira commented, holding her arms together and her ears lowering.

Akari shuddered. "Me too... Still can't get those damned shadow parasites out of my head..."

"Hey, did you notice something about Misery? How she was able to change her appearance and basically shape her tentacles?" The squid wondered.

The octoling stroked her chin. "Now that you mention it, yeah. It was a long time ago when we were first going back to get you from TarTar. She and another parasite had a fight, and it called her something very creepy. When pressed for answers, all she would tell us is that we had to worry about it later and see to getting you back immediately."

"Huh..."

"Why?"

Kira cleared her throat. "Because while she was training me, and all throughout the war, she was able to do the things that the shadow parasites were able to do. Transform, Elongate certain parts of their body, etc."

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat." a cool voice commented. "But we're here."

The captain turned her head to see Pearl, Marina, Marie and Callie all standing together with their bags and equipment. "You guys ready for the journey ahead? Once we leave the dock, we're not returning till we find the answers we've been seeking."

All the girls nodded their head and boarded the boat. Valerie had made it with only her backpack and stuff in tow.

"Hey, uh, Val?" Kira asked, "What's the Isle of Gold like?"

Valerie chuckled. "I'll explain once we get sailing." The boat then began pulling out of port and the Squidbeak Splatoon was off to find the answers from the Isle of Gold.


End file.
